


Catch me in your arms

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Ennoshita Chikara, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, honestly Ennoshita's name slip so much in here and i ask myself why, mentioned shiratorizawa match, noya is a little gremlin who likes to climb kei, this is my first time posting in ao3 how does it work?, tsukinoya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: 5 veces en las que Nishinoya se lanzó a Tsukishima + una vez en la que Kei, de hecho, lo recibió en sus brazos
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Catch me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que el formato de esto este bien porque no tengo idea de como se publica aquí, además llevo años sin publicar algo lol me siento como una anciana por venir de FF pero okay, hagamos esto porque estos dos me dan vibras muy lindas y amo a ambos

1

La primera vez que Noya se lanzó a brazos de su bloqueador central favorito, había sido después de aquel increíble punto en el partido contra Shiratorizawa. Cuando Tsukishima se olvidó de su actitud desinteresada y pudo ver la pasión arder en sus ojos por unos segundos antes de que, increíblemente, fuera el primero en gritar en celebración por su asombroso bloqueo.

No lo había pensado, un punto era un punto, gritar era lo primero en su mente, ¿pero verlo bloquear un remate del as de Shiratorizawa, el presuntamente mejor jugador de preparatoria?

—¡Tsukishima!— gritó y pudo ver el segundo en el que el rostro del chico pasó de orgullo y emoción a una terrible vergüenza cuando él y Tanaka se habían acercado para celebrar- él lo había mordido y Ryu lo había golpeado, no estaba seguro de que tan buenos senpais eran- con él.  
Tsukishima no había dudado ni un segundo en volver a su estado habitual y reclamarles para que se alejaran de él, lo había sacudido de su espalda con bastante fuerza, pero él le sonrió y puede que el rubio no lo notara, pero sus labios aún se curveaban de la emoción. Tenía una linda sonrisa.

2

  
La segunda vez, de hecho, no había sido su voluntad del todo.

Estaban registrando su distancia en salto y estaban perfectamente bien equipados con una escalera para que Yachi pudiera medir con cuidado la altura que sus dedos marcaban en el tablero de baloncesto. Sin embargo, el balón de los chicos que jugaban del otro lado de la cancha se había atorado en el aro, por lo que se habían quedado sin escalera momentáneamente, lo cual no era un problema, no los retardaría mucho de todas formas.

El problema era que esto había ocurrido justo en el turno de Hinata, justo después de Kageyama y como ser con poca paciencia que era, Hinata había dado su mejor salto pero ahora no tenían cómo medirlo por unos minutos más y el par ya se encontraba a media riña por sus alturas que aún desconocían.

Y al parecer, Daichi no estaba de humor ese día porque después de replicar con Tsukishima, le había ordenado subir a los hombros del rubio-era probablemente el más ligero- para poder tomar la altura de su salto antes de que Hinata terminara peleando-de nuevo- con Kageyama.

—Podría sólo dejarte caer.—murmuró el chico cuando comenzó a trepar por él, Nishinoya pateó accidentalmente el costado del chico, una risa escapándosele cuando lo sintió doblarse un poco sobre sí mismo.—Definitivamente vas a caer.

3

  
Nishinoya se había dado cuenta que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era hacer enojar al rubio, no porque fuera difícil, si no porque requería esfuerzo, sacarlo de sus casillas involucraba el fino arte de la paciencia, sólo debía de intentar e intentar, una y otra vez, como cuando se lanzaba por cada balón perdido en los partidos y al igual que cuando hacía un pase exitoso en la cancha, existía ese segundo milagroso en el que el chico se quebraba y comenzaba a gritarle.

Esta vez, su cuidadoso plan para sacar de quicio a Tsukishima había comenzado en la práctica, corriendo de aquí a allá, detrás de él, recibiendo sus saques a la perfección y molestándolo por ello, había agregado un toque por ahí de robar su botella de agua para beber de ella y la cosa finalizaba aquí, afuera de la tienda de Ukai.

Normalmente, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi iban directo a sus casas después de la práctica, esta vez, Yamaguchi se había visto arrastrado por Hinata a la tienda y el resto de los chicos y él se habían quedado fuera para esperarlos, el bloqueador central los ignoraba por completo con sus audífonos puestos ya que al parecer, nadie más que Tadashi tenía algo interesante que decir. Lo miró distraído y sus ojos siguieron el cable de sus audífonos hasta una de las bolsas en su mochila, no dijo ni una palabra pero Tanaka entendió y ambos se acercaron discretamente con el chico sin inmutarse.

Noya se acercó a él y saltó sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué estás escuchando?—exclamó al tiempo en el que el último pedazo de paciencia moría en el chico.

—¡Oye, idiota!

Y con eso, Tanaka desconectó sus audífonos, la música comenzó a sonar desde su celular y ninguno de los chicos pudo contener la risa. Tsukishima dejó de gritarle apenas escuchó y cayó en un silencio profundo de nuevo, tomó su celular y pausó la música, las risas se detuvieron.

Sus ojos brillaban con algo que definitivamente le decía que debía de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, pero al mismo tiempo su sonrisa helada lo mantuvo en su lugar a su espalda.

—¿Divertido, Nishinoya-san?

Oh, de vuelta a los honoríficos, probablemente serían las últimas palabras que oiría.

Justo a tiempo, Hinata y Yamaguchi salieron de la tienda.

—¡S-Shoyo!— y saltó de la espalda del rubio que le lanzó otra sonrisa de advertencia a Tanaka y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Espera, Tsukki!— pidió el pobre chico buscando una explicación en los rostros de los demás antes de correr tras su amigo.

Una vez pasado la sorpresa inicial-y escondido detrás de Hinata-, rió, porque había logrado su cometido de molestarlo de todas formas.

Ennoshita lo pateó, movimiento que probablemente había aprendido de Sugawara.

4

No era nada importante, era un partido de práctica solamente y no era nada grave, pero era frustrante no poder jugar con el tobillo torcido. Yachi ya había acompañado a un chico de primero, que se había doblado un dedo en un bloqueo, a la enfermería y Yamaguchi estaba próximo a entrar para aventajar unos puntos con sus saques y con la rotación que tenían el único que podía acompañarlo a la enfermería era...

—¿Qué, no conoces el camino?

—Iré solo, sensei.— murmuró porque tenía un orgullo que mantener y que Tsukishima, su kouhai, lo escoltara a la enfermería no era un escenario muy agradable, especialmente considerando la actitud apática del chico. Takeda negó inmediatamente.

—No deberías de usar mucho ese pie, te necesitamos para los siguientes partidos.— y lo sabía pero eso no le quitaba lo humillante.

—Solo cárgalo, Tsukishima.— les gritó Tanaka una vez la jugada acabó, Nishinoya se encargó de gritarle todo lo que el rubio solo demostró con su mirada y aquella sonrisa que tenía que demostraba que probablemente sólo le quedaban segundos para vivir a quien las recibía. Tanaka solo se rió de ellos y volvió a concentrarse en el juego antes de recibir un regaño de Ennoshita.

—Que molestia.— murmuró pero comenzó a avanzar tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo avanzar con él.

—¿Qué demonios haces?— exigió saber el chico mientras lo arrastraban fuera del gimnasio, apenas consiguiendo seguirlo, cojeando sobre su pie bueno.

Una vez en el escalón de la salida, Tsukishima no habló pero su postura cambió lo suficiente como para permitirle el saltar a su espalda, lo cual, a pesar de su lesión, hizo gustoso.

—Aww, ayudas a tu senpai.— dijo a su oído cuando al fin estuvo prendado de él, Tsukishima apenas parecía prestarle atención, como si solo caminara con una mochila muy pesada a su espalda.

—Me aseguraré de accidentalmente golpear el marco de una puerta con tu pie malo si sigues hablando.

—¡Quiero ver qué te atrevas!

5

Si bien, Tanaka y él tampoco eran los mejores en la escuela, siempre les bastaban unas cuantas lecciones extras de Ennoshita para lograr pasar la marca necesaria, Kageyama y Hinata por otra parte...a veces creían que eran un caso perdido. Suerte que Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Yachi seguían dispuestos a ayudar.

Era turno de ambos chicos para tratar de meter algo de conocimiento dentro de ambas cabezas duras, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando y el recargarse sobre Tsukishima para mirar sobre su hombro y hacer sus propios aportes de la materia no estaban ayudando.

—Lo tienes todo mal, vas a confundir más a estos idiotas.— le dijo el rubio acomodándose los lentes, apenas volteó su rostro hacia él, con una de esas sonrisas que sabía daba cuando estaba particularmente molesto.— Y quítate de encima.

—Sí tú te estresas ellos lo harán con mayor razón y no aprenderán nada.— reclamó mirándolo con una sonrisa, intentando sacarlo de sus casillas. Cualquiera que no fuera la monotonía en su rostro o esa despiadada sonrisa que tenía cuando molestaba a los demás era una expresión divertida de ver.

—Noya-san, si molestas a Tsukishima nos quedaremos sin quien nos enseñe y si eso pasa reprobaremos, no podremos ir al partido y entonces no vamos a tener oportunidad en las clasificatorias lo que significaría que no llegaríamos a las nacionales y le prometí a Kenma que—

—¡Boke, Hinata, solo cállate!

—¿Eh? ¿Quien eres tú para decirme eso, Bakayama?

—¡Oi!

—¿Ves lo que hiciste?— murmuró Noya en su oído y con eso Tsukishima se había levantado, él había resbalado de su espalda y caído en el suelo mientras veía al chico recoger sus cosas.

—Tsukki—

—Te lo encargo, siento que me vuelvo más estúpido cada segundo quepasó con ellos.

Como si las aguas no estuvieran lo suficientemente turbias ya, Nishinoya agregó:

—¿Más?

Tsukishima desapareció con un portazo tras de él, dejando a los tres chicos de segundo mirándolo de mala manera, podía escapar de eso, lo que le preocupaba era la regla en mano de Ennoshita.

+1

  
—¡Tsukishima!— gritó emocionado al ver al chico, quien lo miró inexpresivo, pero se quitó los audífonos apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Sonrió ampliamente y apretó el diploma en su mano, tratando de reunir el coraje, podía preparar el terreno al menos.—¿Viniste a despedir a tu increíble senpai?

—Los idiotas querían ver a Tanaka.— le contestó sin ganas.

—Pero los seguiste.

—Yamaguchi me trajo.— murmuró con un poco más de enojo en su voz, él rió porque sabía que muy en el fondo, Tsukishima había llegado a apreciar-querer- al equipo.

Y Nishinoya mismo había llegado a querer al chico.

Se había dado cuenta de ello unos meses después de empezar su tercer año, la falta de Shimizu le había afectado más a Tanaka que a él, su amigo seguía lamentando el no poder ver a su querida manager cuando él había comenzado a interesarse por Tsukishima, porque era divertido molestarlo con su desinterés o escucharlo quejarse cuando tenían que correr vueltas extras o aquella mirada de ligera molestia cuando recibía a la perfección uno de sus remates, le había puesto nombre a lo que obviamente sentía cuando en el campamento de entrenamiento lo habían mandando a despertar al chico, que normalmente despertaba con el resto del equipo, pero que puede que se excediera con su práctica nocturna con Akaashi y estuviera lo suficientemente cansado como para no importarle la hora, verlo sin sus gafas, con el cabello revuelto y brillando con los rayos de sol que entraban en el cuarto había hecho que le gritara para despertarlo y corriera fuera del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo. Tsukishima no había estado muy contento con ello.

Y ahora lo veía de la misma manera, el chico veía hacia otra parte, aparentando estar desinteresado en su presencia, pero él sabía por dos años juntos de que estaba lo suficientemente interesado como para no tener los audífonos puestos y le hizo sonreír antes de ponerse en marcha. Se alejó sólo unos pasos y corrió de nuevo hacia él, para cuando Tsukishima le prestó atención y pudo entender lo que hacía, él ya había saltado, envolviendo brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuello y cintura.

—¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?—exigió saber el chico, pero él sólo pudo reír.

—Quería hacerlo una última vez.—No pudo evitar la tristeza que se deslizó en su voz.  
Nishinoya sintió entonces algo que no había sucedido los cientos de veces anteriores que se había lanzado a él. Sintió los brazos de Tsukishima alrededor suyo, sosteniendo su cuerpo con fuerza, un brazo sobre su cintura y su otra mano enterrándose en su cabello. Su consciencia le abandonó al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se resbalaron del chico, así que se quedó ahí, sostenido solamente por el rubio y sus brazos perezosamente alrededor de su cuello. Para cuando sus pies estuvieron en la tierra de nuevo, el aún estaba asombrado por lo mucho que podían hablar las acciones de un chico que no demostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero el mensaje había sido claro para él y no pudo evitar el molestarlo para intentar conseguir una reacción.

—Vas a extrañarme.— sonrió y la cara de disgusto del mayor y su propia faceta no aguantaron mucho antes de disolverse en risas, Nishinoya estaba feliz de descubrir que la risa de Tsukishima no era muy diferente a la sarcástica, casi hiriente, que ya había oído.

La más ligeras de las sonrisas aparecía en los labios del más alto, así que, seguro de sí mismo, jugueteó con el segundo botón de su chaqueta hasta que éste se desprendió.

—Podría venir a visitarte— dijo y extendió su mano con el botón en ella.—, Kei.

Pudo ver el asombro cruzar por esos orbes miel antes de que su expresión cambiara a una media sonrisa.

—¿Quien te dio el permiso de llamarme así?

—Puedes llamarme Yuu, si te parece equivalente.— sonrió, a pesar de que su mano temblaba porque a pesar de todo, Tsukishima no había recibido su pequeño regalo.

El chico tendió su mano hacia él y la sostuvo por un pequeño segundo antes de que dejara caer el pequeño botón en su palma.

—Yuu.— repitió y antes de que Noya pudiera guardar aquel pedazo de información en su cerebro y corazón para la eternidad, el chico se inclinó y besó su frente con la misma cantidad de delicadeza como lo hizo de rapidez. Cualquiera viendo pensaría que ni siquiera lo había tocado, pero el cálido tacto de sus labios en su frente y el calor que le recorrió el cuerpo asentándose en sus mejillas decían lo contrario.

—¿Qué me dices de llamarte Tsukki?—salió de él sin siquiera pensarlo, él rubio suspiró, considerando si tal vez había matado la última neurona en él. Tal vez lo había hecho, ¿a quién le importaba realmente?

—Apégate con “Kei” por ahora.—sus ojos brillaron ante el hecho de que lo estuviera considerando para más adelante y decidió saltar de nuevo a su espalda, Tsukishima sostuvo sus piernas y él sonrió.

—Shoyo probablemente esté en el gimnasio exigiendo un último partido como cuando Asahi-san y los demás se graduaron el año pasado, ¿cierto?

—Patético.— murmuró el chico.

—¡Vamos, Kei!

—Cállate, Yuu.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ojalá hayan disfrutado esto, realmente he visto muy pocos trabajos de esto y sé que es porque es una rareship pero como multishipper a veces busco de todo, ¿okay? así que sé que hay más como yo, así que vengan y tengan su tsukkinoya. Por cierto, no pude pensar en nada embarazoso para que Tsukishima escuche, realmente no tengo idea de que pasa por esos audífonos así que dejaré que lo autocompleten como quieran xd (lo primero que pensé fue en kpop pero no creo que sea algo que Kei escuche)
> 
> Btw la diferencia de altura entre ambos me tiene tan soft, es que realmente es como que Noya se ve tan pequeñito y adorable ahhhhhhhhhhh amo 
> 
> Los kudos y comentarios son apreciados, nos vemos <3


End file.
